This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and televisions have displays.
It can be challenging to form displays with desired attributes. Some displays are too thick or are mounted in display housings that are too large. Other displays may be poorly integrated with electronic device components, leading to bulky designs that are not aesthetically appealing.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved display housings.